Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma
Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma is a fight fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, and Dark Mage of Grimoire Heart, Azuma of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Prologue Juvia Lockser shows the power of her rage when she hears Meredy say that she will kill Gray Fullbuster. When Erza gets over her initial shock of Juvia's power, she leaves to look for Wendy Marvell and Gray by Juvia's request. Meredy attempts to go after her but is stopped by Juvia, starting their one-on-one battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 Erza runs in the rain, looking for Wendy. Suddenly, a voice from a tree calls out her name, glad that he could meet the great warrior, Titania. Azuma shows himself and claims that he had taken care of the little girl. Both of them suddenly sense an incredible amount of Magic, Bluenote Stinger's, and Azuma states that the war is over and no one will be left on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 10-11, 20 Battle Erza first battles in close combat with Azuma in her Flame Empress Armor as the battles on Tenrou Island start to heat up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Page 18 Erza then wields two axes in her Black Wing Armor and charges towards Azuma. However, Azuma dodges this, catches one of Erza's feet in his branches and follows up with Brevi. Erza recovers from the explosion, requips into her Morning Star Armor and using her two sabers, fires Photon Slicer. Azuma gets hit. When the explosion clears, a smile can be seen on his face. Erza asks him what's funny and he replies that he's been waiting for someone strong like her and that he'll have fun. He adds that he fights in pursuit of those that are strong. As she requips into her Heart Kreuz Armor, Erza replies that she doesn't care much about strong people, all she needs is the power to protect her comrades, and as long as she has that strength, she doesn't care if she's weaker than everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 6-10 The branches of the trees move about and Azuma declares that they're out of time. He reveals the nature of his brand of Lost Magic, Great Tree Arc, to Erza, and how the true power of that Magic is rooted in the Earth. Azuma informs her that the reason he has come to the island first was to control the island's Magic Power. He adds that it was an order. Much to Erza's shock, the Tenrou Tree, at center of the island, collapses. The Mages of Fairy Tail all over the island start collapsing to the ground from Magic loss, except Erza. Tenrou Tree's power gives protection to everyone bearing the crest of Fairy Tail on the island. With the great tree down, the life protection it afforded Fairy Tail has been lost and will continue draining energy from Fairy Tail. Azuma tells her that her comrades' lives are on the line and asks her if she has the necessary power to save them. Erza looks at him with a fierce face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 11-18 Erza asks him why she's the only one still with her Magic and Azuma tells her that he just wanted to try fighting with her when she got serious. He then promises to return everyone's power if Erza defeats him and reveals that he didn't actually want to resort to that method. Confidently, Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor, declares that with her comrades' lines on the line, she'll win and then attacks Azuma with Blumenblatt. Azuma's branches block Erza's blades and he retaliates with Leaf Blades. Erza attempts to block these as Azuma follows up with Laum Seeker and Tree Fist. Erza reverts into her Heart Kreuz Armor and dodges the thick branches of trees that attempt to damage her. She then uses one of the branches to spring back as she requips into her Flight Armor and manages to slash at Azuma with her enhanced speed. When Erza heads back to him for another hit, he encases himself in branches for defense. A hand-shaped branch grabs Erza's foot and then she gets hit by Tower Burst.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 4-13 She reverts once more into her Heart Kreuz Armor and wonders what she should do. For a moment, she thinks of her newly-bought Seduction Armor but immediately waves off the thought of using it. Erza decides that in order to defeat him, she has to collect all of her Magic into a single offensive attack without wasting any on defensive power. She requips into her Japanese-like clothes, previously used in her battle against Ikaruga in, stating that she has no need for armor and only her sword. Erza charges forward, collecting all her strength into Demon Blade Crimson Sakura and swearing that she cannot lose for her guild's sake. Azuma urges her forward. As her attack is about to hit, she suddenly gets wrapped up in branches. Azuma releases the Magic of Tenrou upon her with the spell Terra Chrymal. Erza collapses on the ground from the blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 14-19 The almost-unconscious Erza hears the distant voice of Jellal Fernandes, telling her not to lose. Her eyes open, she coughs and then gets up with the help of her sword. Azuma is shocked by the sight. In order to protect her comrades, Erza rises with unbending determination. She speedily hits Azuma with a swing of her sword. She follows up with consecutive slashes as Azuma grows excited and then wraps her wrists in branches. As he states that her name is who she is and is something that she cannot forget, she recalls the moment when she and her Tower of Heaven friends were young and Jellal gave her her last name, Scarlet, based on the color of her hair. She also recalls the last time she saw him, being taken away by the Magic Council and he suddenly turns around and refers to the color of her hair, meaning he remembered her last name. This gives her the strength to move her body. Azuma casts Terra Chrymal once more. As she falls and starts to think that it's the end, she sees Natsu Dragneel's face, asking her if she's giving up. She also sees the faces of her other friends in Fairy Tail following Natsu's. Erza apologizes and tells herself that she has forgotten that it's not that she's been protecting everyone, but that she had always been the one being protected. The images of her comrades surround her and push her onward to Azuma. Azuma is overcome with shock as he realizes that the Magic of Tenrou Island that he must be controlling is protecting Erza. As Erza comes toward him, he comments that the strength of their guild is not in the "individual", but in the "sum". Before Erza delivers her final attack, he notes that their guild is one incredible guild. Her blade hits and slices across Azuma's body, defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Pages 4-18 Aftermath Both Azuma and Erza fall to the ground. She notices how little sprouts seem to appear on Azuma's body. He tells her that it's the side-effect of overusing his Magic and that he has returned everyone's powers to them just as he promised. Erza asks him if he knew Jellal and he replies that he did. When Azuma asks her if he was important to her, she doesn't answer, which makes Azuma apologize and tell her that it must have been Ultear Milkovich's doing as a plan to get the council to temporarily turn their eyes away from them. Erza inquires why they need Zeref so much. Azuma informs her that it's to get closer to the source of Magic. He completely merges with a tree before he could answer Erza's follow-up question of what they would do once they got closer to that source.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 2-5 Meanwhile, all the fallen Mages of Fairy Tail recover their strength and move back into battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 6 References Navigation